1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle shoe, and more particularly to a bicycle shoe having a protective device for protecting the bicycle shoe and for allowing the users to walk with the bicycle shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bicycle shoes comprise a coupling member attached to the bottom portion thereof, for attaching onto corresponding coupling member that is disposed or secured on the foot pedals of the bicycles, and for securing or coupling the shoe to the foot pedals of the bicycles, and for preventing the bicycle shoe from being disengaged from the foot pedals of the bicycles inadvertently, particularly while riding the bicycles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 550,409 to Hanson discloses one of the typical bicycle shoes comprising a coupling member attached to the bottom portion thereof, for engaging with and for coupling or securing to the bicycle foot pedals. Normally, the coupling member is made of solid metal or plastic materials, and is solidly attached to the bottom of the shoe and may not be disengaged from the shoe easily.
However, when the bicycle shoe is disengaged from the foot pedals of the bicycles, the solid coupling member may still be solidly attached to the shoe and extended out of the bicycle shoe, and may be directly engaged or contacted with the ground, such that the users may not easily walk with the bicycle shoes having the coupling member solidly attached to the bottom thereof.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shoes for cycles or bicycles.